


It Was Good Until It Wasn't

by EroPrincess



Series: Mortal Kombat Memoirs [10]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Choking, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, F/M, Feet, Light Dom/sub, Manipulation, One Shot, Partner Betrayal, Post-Canon, Sex, Stripping, Tanya's MKX Arcade Ladder Ending, Temperature Play, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroPrincess/pseuds/EroPrincess
Summary: It was fun while it lasted and even she can admit they had an amazing time together. But it is over now. The Kahnum is dead. Their treasonous actions against the Outworld Emperor have finally caught up to them, leaving them hunted by Kotal's forces like wild game. Now Tanya finds herself at a crossroads for survival: do or die.[Inspired by Tanya’s MKX arcade ladder ending.]
Relationships: Rain/Tanya (Mortal Kombat)
Series: Mortal Kombat Memoirs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347874
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	It Was Good Until It Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seditious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200201) by [EroPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroPrincess/pseuds/EroPrincess). 



> Here I am a year later writing my second Rain/Tanya fic because there’s a serious dearth in them. This is a direct sequel to _Seditious_. It’s not exactly a popular fic, but it is one of my favorites. Ironically, it was popular enough for another fanfic “author” to [**plagiarize**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120085) it.
> 
> I’ve lost interest in _Mortal Kombat_ thanks to the mess called MK11. And I’m unhappy at the direction of what used to be my favorite gaming series of all time has taken. If you’re reading this you’re probably asking yourself, “Why is she writing this story?”
> 
> The answer is simple: Rain is coming back in Kombat Pack 2! I’m so excited! My interest in MK has reignited (for the moment)! And so has my interest in writing MK fanfiction after not reading or writing it in over a year.
> 
> And speaking of Rain, I know his look in MK11 is a lot different than in MKX. Since this is a direct sequel to _Seditious_ , I’m using Rain’s MKX look for this fic. If I write more about Rain in the future, I’ll use his MK11 look because he looks good. **Really** good. 🤤
> 
> This is the second installment out of four planned Tanya-centered fics. Hopefully, I’ll write all of them because I’m obsessed with her. 💛
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I don't own _Mortal Kombat_ nor am I affiliated with the series. The series belongs to NetherRealm Studios, the WB, Ed Boon, and ‘em. I don't work for those companies or people; I write for fun.
> 
>  **Rated** \- **MA** for **Mature Audiences**
> 
>  **Warnings** : This fic is more sexually explicit as _Seditious_ , so the **MA** rating is very necessary. This story will feature **temperature play** , **mild feet** , **cockwarming** , **exhibitionism** , **stripping** , **deepthroating** , **crude language** , **mild sub-dom** , **manipulation** , **mild choking** , **explicit sex** , **betrayal** , and **character death**.
> 
> Not your cup of tea? Well, you’re in luck because you have options!  
> 
> 
>   1. Click your browser's Back button (the arrow pointing to the left) at the top-left corner of your screen.
>   2. Click the X at the top-right corner of your screen.
>   3. Click this [**link**](https://www.disney.com/) if you don’t prefer to do the two I mentioned above. Regardless of your choice, you won’t see this fic anymore. I’m not homogenizing my writing to abate anyone’s triggers. [**Your** comfort isn’t **my** responsibility](https://eroprincess.dreamwidth.org/421.html)! My fic is tagged properly. **You** have to decide if **you** still want to proceed.
> 


**It Was Good Until It Wasn’t**

Together Tanya and Rain were alone in the cave they shared for the evening. What the other remaining members of the Edenian Resistance thought of their leaders and the former Kahnum’s trusted Advisors sharing sleeping quarters didn’t matter to her. Nothing mattered anymore.

Mileena is dead. Killed by D’Vorah under Ko’atal’s orders.

Along with the magenta assassin’s demise were dead aspirations of an emancipated Edenia.

Baraka was also murdered by the walking hive. The Tarkartans were extinct. And the Edenian Resistance? Those who weren’t executed by the Osh-Tekk and his army were captured and imprisoned.

Tanya and Rain were on the run, fugitives of Outworld for the Emperor and his warriors. And honestly? The pyromancer became wearied and debilitated from being chased like wild game.

There were wanted posters of the two Edenians refugees plastered everywhere offering a handsome reward whether they were dead or alive. Nowhere was safe for respite.

Their mission to assassinate Ko’atal and his forces _failed_.

Mileena mastering harnessing Shinnok’s power via his Amulet to execute Ko’atal _failed_.

Tanya’s plans to free her home realm from the binds of Outworld _failed_.

Rain’s ambitions to sit on the Buluc’s throne as Outworld’s new Emperor _failed_.

The enchantress couldn’t keep her promise to Quan Chi and deliver Lord Shinnok’s Amulet to him in exchange for Edenia’s freedom because D’Vorah betrayed Ko’atal and delivered the treasured prize herself. It didn’t matter anyway because Quan Chi is dead, Lord Shinnok has been reduced to a talking head, and the Kytinn is imprisoned by the Special Forces of Earthrealm. And it was more than well-deserved since the bug-lady meddled in affairs that were of no concern to her.

Now, all Tanya has is Rain tagging along aside her and the scattered members of the Resistance. And she was tired of _all_ of it!

Another day wasted running from the Osh-Tekk and his militia. Another night setting up camp and hiding in the bowels of Outworld’s forests to elude the Emperor and his army. This hackneyed game of cat-and-mouse had become irksome and exhausting.

It was time for a change. It was time Tanya had a proper bath, a solid roof over her head to protect herself from Outworld’s harsh weather, a bed to sleep in, and guaranteed three meals to eat every day.

It was time to let go of the zealous fools and accept defeat. They were beaten.

Resting her elbows on her knees as she sat in front of the bonfire she created, Tanya began to formulate her new plan for survival. Remaining with Rain and the other Edenians would surely guarantee her downfall. And above all else, she needed to _survive_! Rain and the other Resistance members had become dead weight to her. And therefore, they were dead to her.

The aerialist chanced a glance at her konsort, her obsidian irises perused his form as he stood by the opposite wall of the cave. His hands rested on his hips and his head was downcast as though he was in deep thought.

 _Typical_. Tanya thought to herself. She rolled her eyes and stared at the bonfire again. _All of the thinking in all the realms will not relieve us of our predicament_. _Elder Gods damned us_! _We are as good as dead_!

Another thought entered her mind and the political provocateur knew she conjured the perfect plan to escape this seemingly eternal game of chase.

 _Hmm_ … _While he is distracted_ … _Besides_ , _I need the release_. Tanya’s burgundy lips curved in a devious smirk. Her nipples puckered at the thought of the two of them koupling again. They hadn’t shared bodies since the night before Ko’atal’s assassination attempt. And by the Gods, _that_ was a night to remember!

It would be quite amazing to recapitulate that memory one final time before the demigod’s inevitable end.

“You’re thinking too much, Abdullah.” The mocha-skinned beauty cooly spoke as she stood and sauntered to her konsort.

Lifting his head upon hearing her voice Rain watched as the topaz vixen slowly approached him, a seductive countenance softening her features. Her intentions were obvious.

“Between the two of us, one of us has to. And Elders know your cognitive skills are inadequate.”

Ignoring his insult Tanya continued to strut in his direction until she stood flush against him. She internally cheered when the amethyst assassin didn’t move, allowing her to smooth her palms over his bare chest.

Tanya knew what she orchestrated wouldn’t be easy to pull off. In fact, it was a suicide mission. If the self-proclaimed Prince discovered her true intentions, he’d unhesitatingly kill her. However, as asinine as her plan was, she was confident she could see it to fruition. The danger of her self-appointed mission increased her adrenaline and, as strange as it sounds, fueled her desire for him.

“Well,” the Edenian diplomat circled her arms around his neck and pushed her hips rhythmically against his, grinding against his pelvis. “I have an idea.”

“I have no time for your jests.”

Disregarding his comment, Tanya continued. “I’ll tell you what I’m thinking and you tell me if my plan is ‘inadequate’,” she challenged. Her hands traveled down his impressive body until she reached for his loincloth. She unhooked the gold fastens that secured it, determined to alleviate the tension he was feeling.

“How about just for tonight you relinquish your thoughts about our current predicament and focus all of them on me instead?” The enchantress tossed his loincloth aside and cupped his heavy erection in his pants. Grinning at him, Tanya patiently waited for the quisling ninja’s response.

Giving the pyromancer a smirk of his own behind his mask, Rain answered her question with one of his own. “And what do you have in mind, witch?”

Pushing his trousers down and freeing his erection, Tanya’s eyes focused on his dick, the gravity-defying, hardened steel pointing at her. The dark, tapered head already oozed clear fluid and she used the warm liquid to lubricate his length. Coating his fleshy hardness from base to tip as she massaged him.

The tonfa-wielder could hear his labored breathing through his veil as he closed his eyes again to relish her massage. She triumphantly smirked knowing she already had him under her spell.

With his hand still positioned on his hips, Rain thrust forward, reveling in the slow friction the political provocateur created.

“Well?” Tanya cajoled, warming her palm just a bit using her pyromancy. “Do you still think my cognitive skills are ‘inadequate’, _Prince_?” She stood on the tips of her toes and husked in his ear.

Blinking his eyes open, the hydromancer gave the topaz vixen a hard stare and replied, “There’s an Earthrealm saying—‘A broken clock is right twice a day’.”

Tilting her head to the side, Tanya’s smirk deepened as she spoke. “I’ll take that as a ‘no’.”

Lowering herself to her knees, the delusive seductress released his dick and pulled his trousers down until they rested around his ankles. She caressed her warm hands over his calves and up his thighs, eliciting soft, guttural groans from the pretentious Edenian.

She fingered the soft jet-black curls surrounding his sex with her left hand as she licked her right palm twice, moistening her hand with her saliva before grabbing the base of his dick. With her left hand, she cupped his sac and gently caressed it, tentatively heating the sensitive flesh.

“…Gods, woman…” Rain choked out obscenities in Edenian as his nerves tingled from her ministrations.

Removing his hands from his hips, the aquatic shinobi reached behind Tanya’s head and fisted the silken locks of her raven bob. With his free hand, he clutched his dick and guided it towards her lips.

“Your teasing becomes burdensome. Let us not waste any time.”

“We have all night, Abdullah. But it pleases me to know you’re eager to feel me.” They had all night, but Tanya intended to be gone before daybreak. She had to make this night count.

Before the quisling ninja could wittingly reply, his dick was submerged in the warm softness of Tanya’s mouth. She flattened her palms over his abdomen and relaxed her jaws.

Slowly, carefully the mocha-skinned beauty pushed forward, gradually taking every inch of him inside. She continued until she felt his tip touch the base of her throat. Stilling her movements and relaxing her throat muscles, Tanya sucked in her cheeks to tighten her oral hold on him. She swallowed several times, allowing her konsort to feel her wet tongue and soft mouth massaging around his length.

Rain released passionate grunts as he thrust forward, slowly fucking her mouth, but taking careful measures to ensure she didn’t gag while deep-throating him.

Tanya would’ve grinned if she didn’t have a mouthful of his dick. She swirled her tongue around his shaft and stretched the appendage back until the tip of her tongue touched the head of his steel. There she tasted his essence, his flavor strong, salty, and bitter.

“I have to say, Tanya,” Rain began, a pleasured smile stretched his lips. “You appear quite ravishing from this angle—on your knees before a god.”

Listening to the hydromancer’s confident tone as he exerted his hubris during her fellatio was beyond exciting. It kindled her lust for him. The mocha-skinned beauty’s eyes fluttered closed as she savored his masculine taste, wanting to commit his unique flavor to memory before her departure. And his death. Not that she would miss Rain, he was better off dead, but she will miss fucking him. He was her favorite lover, after all.

Bobbing her head with more speed and gusto, Tanya increased the motions of her neck while her hand found his sac again. She kneaded his balls, adding more warmth to the sensitive pouch to keep him stimulated.

Keeping up a steady rhythm, Tanya reveled in the passionate sounds Rain was emitting. His grunts of pleasure making her inner folds sticky with her nectar.

She pulled back until her lips wrapped around the crown, releasing his scrotum to pump his length, warming every inch of his girth with her pyromancy.

“… _Hnghf_ … **_Tanya_** …” the demigod choked out.

Tanya’s ego expanded when the pretentious Edenian called out her name. And that only inspired her to move her head faster, circle her tongue rapidly and suck in her cheeks tighter until she felt the gripping pulls of Rain fisting her hair, pumping his hips harder and speedily against her face.

More of his essence filled her mouth, his body quaking with his oncoming orgasm, and Tanya basked in his flavor. However, she wouldn’t grant the amethyst assassin the release he was desperately seeking. At least not yet.

Pulling her head from his dick, Tanya freed his steel from her oral embrace with a resounding “ _pop_ ” from her lips. She released his sac and circled her hand around his, assisting Rain as he jerked his dick until his milky seed expelled on her thick lips. His fluid dripped from her swollen lips and down her chin. The white droplets staining her dark skin, joining the rest that spilled over her breasts.

After letting out a deep groan, Rain opened his eyes and gazed at his konsort. His brown eyes widened in realization when he came to from his post-coital high. He saw Tanya sitting on the cave’s floor with her legs spread, still wearing her gold-and-black kombat pants and matching boots. She was topless, dipping her finger between the generous swells of her breasts and placing the coated digit past her lips, sampling his essence like honey.

“ _Mmm_ …” Tanya released a pleasured hum. “Your taste is as exquisite as always, Abdullah.”

Rain felt himself stiffen again, the erotic sight of the aerialist tasting himself from her skin.

Listening to her delighted purrs only increased his libido as blood flowed to his dick, more than ready to mate with her.

The self-proclaimed Prince’s thoughts were on autopilot now. His focus was on joining his body with his fellow Edenian as soon as possible. Of course, they had all night, but he saw no reason for them to not fuck each other right now.

Pulling his mask and crown from his face, Rain’s tone lowered to a deep timbre, his voice as dark as the magick the delusive seductress splayed before him wields.

His walnut gaze narrowed as he licked his parched lips and roughly commanded, “Remove the rest of your attire.”

Gooseflesh prickled Tanya’s skin and her body shivered at his demand. It was something about his command mixed with his audacious god complex that she found titillating. It was indescribable, maddening, really. But it was wonderful. Oh, so, very wonderful.

Laying on her back the topaz vixen stretched her legs, pointing her boots to the cave’s roof. She gave the aquatic shinobi a come-hither stare with her black eyes as she licked the rest of his flavor from her lips. She’ll play along to his game tonight. But little did he know she was the one who’s _really_ in control. And he better enjoy every second they’re together because this will be his final night to see her like this.

Unzipping one boot Tanya slowly inched the zipper down the length of her calf, allowing the tiny metal to separate the teeth at an agonizing pace.

She slipped the boot from her leg, exposing her foot and wiggling her black-painted toes at him.

Keeping her eyes locked with his and giving him a coy smile she asked, “Is this to your liking, Prince?”

Rain said nothing, which prompted Tanya to release a few soft chortles.

“Find something amusing, witch?” He asked with a lift of his dark brow.

“You,” she replied simply.

Tanya repeated her action, slowly unzipping and removing her other boot. She wiggled her toes, pointing them at him.

Stretching her legs forwards she rubbed the soles of her feet against his abdomen and pectorals. Reaching higher she placed her right foot on his shoulder while her left foot traveled lower, stopping at his protruding length.

The pyromancer separated her toes, jerking his dick between the soft digits and grinning when she noted the look of pleasure writhing his features.

Reaching under her body, Tanya placed her hands on her lower back and lifted her bottom half high in the air. Using her impressive flexibility, she maneuvered her legs in intricate positions, dancing to the imaginary tune in her head as she exhibited herself to him. She kept her eyes locked on him the entire time, generating more confidence from his entranced countenance.

Rain said nothing as he continued to silently watch as the enchantress performs for him. And watching her sexy dance caused his dick to twitch and painfully throb as his desire to mate with her rose several degrees. What would make this scene even more delightful is if he was sitting on Outworld’s Throne and the delusive seductress was kneeling on the carpeted dais sensually dancing before him.

He was determined to give it as good to her as she was giving it to him. The demigod didn’t know what got into the witch tonight, but he certainly wouldn’t complain.

Keeping her back arched from the floor, Tanya stripped her body free of her leather pants. Removing the garment, she rolled backward over her shoulders, softly placing her torso on the ground. She rolled her hips rhythmically against the floor and arched her back again, raising her derrière high in the air as her tongue glided across her teeth. Once again, ever breaking eye contact with him.

Rain curled his finger at her, silently beckoning the aerialist to come to him. Tanya obeyed, crawling towards her konsort.

 _The enchantress finally learned to submit to her superior_. Rain told himself as a cocky grin stretched his lips. _If she continues to behave I’ll have to consider keeping her around longer_.

Squatting in front of him, Tanya spread her thighs in an eagle position, giving the quisling ninja a full, glistening view of everything she had to offer.

She silently anticipated his next command.

As if reading her mind, Rain roughly husked, “Rise.”

Giving the hydromancer a flirtatious smile, Tanya complied. She stood, pressing her nude body flush against his again, and circled her arms around his neck. “Let’s say we remove the rest of _your_ attire, Abdullah.”

Cradling her chin between his thumb and forefinger, Rain lifted her head, his dark brow raised in question as he examined her face.

“Did I give you permission to speak, witch?”

Clearly insulted by his remark Tanya scowled in annoyance at the demigod’s audacity. As usual, the pompous clown had to ruin their moment due to his hubris. Remembering her plan for survival, her burgundy lips turned into a smile. A practiced, genuine smile that’s gotten her out of many seemingly-impossible situations in the past. _This arrogant fool will meet his demise soon enough_. Tanya promised herself. _And to think I was considering feeling regret because this idiot isn’t without his uses_. _He just made his death that much easier_.

Getting into character, tonfa-wielder stared at him with wide, apologetic eyes and meekly replied, “My apologies, Prince.”

Tilting her head from side-to-side as he examined her countenance for any signs of duplicity, the amethyst assassin knew it was highly out-of-character for Tanya to express regret to anyone for anything.

Grunting in approval when the Edenian diplomat’s face exhibited sincere contrition, Rain let go of her chin to remove his cape and gauntlets, tossing the items on the floor.

Nodding in satisfaction, he demigod curtly replied, “That’s better. You are far more attractive when you are silent.” He smirked at her irate expression while freeing his hair from its signature ponytail, letting the onyx strands fall past his shoulders. Taking off his boots and his trousers, the self-proclaimed Prince smoothed a single finger across the political provocateur’s face until he reached her lips. He gripped the back of her head and pulled her towards him, lowering his head to kiss her.

He tasted the remnants of his flavor around her mouth and that encouraged him to deepen their kiss. His deified essence invigorating his libido, his desire for the pyromancer.

Rain held Tanya tightly against him and teleported them to her pallet she laid out previously.

* * *

Rain eyed the delusive seductress positioned above him, his walnut eyes hazed with lust. He intently watched as Tanya’s sweat-glistened form moving up and down, her breasts bouncing to the rhythm of his upward thrusts.

Tanya looked down at her partner, a licentious smile curved her lips as she caressed his bare, tanned chest. She maneuvered her hips in figure eights, her inner walls clenching him, soaking his dick with her warm nectar.

Leaning forward and bracing her weight on her forearms with their nipples grazing tantalizing against one another’s, Tanya’s forehead touched Rain’s and she nipped his lips, grinning when he responded by pinching her backside.

 _So_? _Does the vixen want to play_? The quisling ninja asked himself. _Well_ , _let the festivities begin_.

While it felt incredible to have the political provocateur ride him, it just wasn’t enough. He desired more. And what Rain desired—he _took_.

Tanya lifted her weight off his body and gripped his tapered waist, her fingers caressing the hardened ridges of his abdomen. Her hips continued to work the aquatic shinobi over, slowly clenching him with her inner muscles as she pulled him from within her. She nearly released him from her body, only to forcefully slam herself down on him again, making them both cry out in passion at the feeling of Rain’s dick hitting hard against the bundle of nerves deep within her.

This was good, incredible even, but it _still_ wasn’t enough!

For a few moments Rain intently focused on the woman above him.

The hydromancer watched the way her breasts jiggled and swayed with the rhythm of her body. He looked on as her burgundy lips parted, releasing groans of pleasure as she rode him.

Rain’s lips curled in a gentle smirk as he noted the dots of perspiration coating her dark skin. The silken strands of her tousled, raven bob swayed around her face as she tossed her head back and side-to-side. Her eyes fluttered closed and she became lost in their shared passion.

The eroticism of watching the aerialist riding him only increased his hunger for more. And it was time for him to take what he wanted—now.

Caressing her thigh with his left hand, Rain lifted his right arm and manifested a water whip. Extending his arm he protruded the whip and wrapped the aquatic weapon around Tanya’s shoulders. The topaz vixen became startled when she felt her konsort forcefully pull her down towards him. She caught herself with her forearms, preventing her torso from landing on his chest.

She opened her eyes, her obsidian irises looked into his brown gaze as he made the whip dissipate as quickly as he revealed it.

Before Tanya could speak Rain reached for her neck and gripped the sides of her throat. His other hand snaked up her thigh and in between their bodies as his thumb found her clit. He pushed back the skin that covered it, gingerly caressing the sensitive bundle of nerves as gentle bolts of electricity shot from his thumb into her nub.

Tanya’s body involuntarily jerked and shook as the pretentious Edenian stimulated her. All while keeping up his rhythmic pace as he thrust up and deep inside her.

She tried to speak but inaudible sounds escaped her parted lips as he suffocated him in his iron-grip.

The topaz vixen tried to mask it, but Rain noted the look of fear in Tanya’s eyes and her trepidation aroused him even more.

With his grip around her neck Rain yanked her head down towards his, their lips barely touching. With his voice as dark as his desire for the aerialist, he husked three words that made Tanya’s toes curl at the sound of his baritone.

“Like last time.”

And he sealed their lips.

Tanya was helpless to struggle against him, so she didn’t try. She was at the demigod’s complete mercy and _Elders_ it was sublime!

She fisted his locks as her eyes fluttered closed again. Her tongue pushed past his lips as she deepened their kiss.

Their lips melded together in a carnal dance as their bodies lewdly moved with each other’s. Her breath was fading, she felt dizzy from the lack of air, and her heartbeat increased as his grip around her neck strengthened.

She pulled his hair, roughly yanking his soft strands and using his tresses as leverage as she held him close. Tanya’s hips began to move faster as her center tightened around his steel. Her thighs vibrated uncontrollably around the aquatic shinobi’s waist as the gentle bolts of the Prince’s electricity continued to stimulate her.

Rain released Tanya’s neck and allowed his hand to smooth down her back and grip her left buttock. He dug his blunt nails into her firm cheek and growled against her lips, “Like last time.”

Tanya knew all too well what Rain meant. He wanted tonight’s koupling to mirror the last time they were together. That night was wild, untamed, and oh, so sexual. He fucked her in a way that managed to both surprise and make her crave for more. And she also wanted to mirror that night, too.

Rain’s hips rose from the pallet and met the quickened motions of her hips. He gradually increased the voltage of his electricity, causing the enchantress to quiver above him. Her body writhed as she arched her neck and cried out in bliss.

Gritting her teeth as she shut her eyes again to savor their passionate tryst, Tanya’s sweat turned into steam and it lifted from her body as her skin glowed with intricate markings. Her body began to heat as she sat upright from him again, palming his stomach as she bounced on his dick.

 _Yes_ , _just like that_ , Rain told himself as he haughtily smirked as her pyrokinetic powers began to activate.

“ _Uh_ … _mmm_ … _Ab_ - _Adu_ … _llah_ …” Tanya choked on her words as the amethyst assassin repeatedly filled her to the hilt. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip and a strained whine fell from her lips when her konsort’s right hand smoothed from around her back, around her waist, and traveled over her ribcage, roughly clutching her left breast.

His forefinger and thumb forcibly tweaked and pulled her dark nipple until it was painfully erect. Rain sent more gentle bolts of electricity through it while simultaneously stimulating her clit in the same manner.

Moisture filled Tanya’s eyes as she blinked them open. Her vision of Rain was nothing more than a tanned blur as she rode him faster, determined to make him reach his peak as she felt her climax nearing.

Her black nails scratched along his chest, leaving trails of red as she punctured his skin. The tears that gathered in her eyes sluiced down her cheeks as her wet tunnel glided along the hydromancer’s shaft. The aerialist bounced her body harder and faster on top of him. Her lungs ached with every breath she exhaled, steam rising from their bodies as the complex markings on her skin heated them both.

Rain focused his vision on the exquisite woman above him. She appeared feral and vulnerable. Uninhibited and impuissant. And he was going to commit this visage of her to his memory before her inevitable death. Because _this_ is how he wanted to remember the topaz vixen, completely disregarding caution as she gave herself fully to him.

Tears of passion slid down Tanya’s face, her burgundy lips parted to release her husky, erotic pants, and the strands of her tousled bob framed her face as she tossed her head back and hollered out his name.

The echo of her voice reverberated along the walls of the cave and Rain was almost certain the Resistance members camping nearby could hear her. And that thought increased his lust for her _more_. Let the accursed refugees listen as a god pleasured the unpredictable temptress.

Rain reached for Tanya’s hips and sat up, their bare chests touching, their erect nipples salaciously grazing along with one another’s.

His fingers dug into her waist until they left red bruises against her hot skin. The aquatic shinobi savored the pyrokinetic warmth of her body, relishing in the feeling of her warm skin sensually moving to the rhythm they created.

With her neck exposed, Rain lowered his head and sank his teeth into her pulse point. He licked and nibbled there, feeling enchantress’ blood pumping underneath his kisses.

Closing her eyes again, Tanya whimpered the pretentious Edenian’s name as her body quaked as she felt her orgasm fast-approaching. “ _Abd_ - _dul_ … _llah_ … _Ugh_ , _mmm_ , _Rai_ … _in_ … _I’m_ … **_ughhhh_** …!”

Reaching for her chin Rain lifted his head from her neck and aggressively jerked Tanya’s head until their foreheads touched again.

“Remember this night, _witch_. Remember how you feel right now and know only a _god_ can make you overflow like the rain.”

Tanya’s center tightened around him, her intimate walls constricting and clutching him firmly as she came. She felt her warm nectar spill from her orifice like a river flowing downstream around his dick, drenching them both.

Still keeping his tight grip on her chin the demigod coarsely demanded, “Look at me.”

Slowly opening her white eyes, Tanya blinked away the moisture that gathered in the corners to stare at the self-proclaimed Prince. Her mind was an erotic fog, images of their koupling replayed over and over, keeping her focus entirely on him. And as hesitant as she was to admit it, Rain dominating her tonight was _incredibly_ lascivious. It was new and different, and it was unfortunate that this would be their final night together because the two of them could’ve explored how far dominating and submitting to one another would take them. The pyromancer never knew submission could feel so deliciously _good_.

Usually, whenever Tanya bedded Mileena, she would be in control, the former Kahnum desiring to relinquish it after commanding her Royal Court and barking orders at her subjects. Now the delusive seductress understood the power in allowing another to take complete control during private moments. And it was even better knowing Rain didn’t suspect what was soon to come after tonight.

The hydromancer’s voice broke her out of her thoughts.

“I want you to look at me and commit this memory of my visage, right down to the sound of my voice as I release inside of you.” Rain told her, his voice dark and resonant as he whispered his desires to her.

Circling her arms around his shoulders and locking her ankles behind his back, Tanya shifted in his lap, pushing her body closer against his.

Her tunnel was sore as he kept pistoning deep inside her, her body was spent and her limbs felt like liquid after her orgasm. And still, she didn’t care. She was more than ready to receive him—all of him. Every last thick, milky droplet.

Wedging his left thumb in between their bodies again, Rain massaged gentle bolts of electricity into her engorged nub. He released her chin to press his right palm against the small of her back, his upward thrusts becoming unfocused and varied.

Never taking her white gaze off him, Tanya shivered as she witnessed his face writhing in pleasure, his passionate grunts filling the space between them as the quisling ninja’s orgasm overtook him.

She released a sigh of satisfaction when she felt Rain’s hot seed fill her cavern. The mocha-skinned beauty squeezed her inner muscles around him, intimately sucking his dick as she absorbed every drop of his release.

With a few more powerful thrusts Rain emptied himself deep in Tanya’s crevices and felt himself go flaccid inside her. Their foreheads touched again and she breathed an erotic moan in Edenian, telling her partner how he made her feel.

Cradling the back of his head and tangling her fingers in his tresses, Tanya pulled his face towards hers and sealed their lips once more. The need to kiss him after their fucking surprisingly overwhelmed her.

Rain was just as eager to accept her kiss, his lips caressing hers as their tongues mated.

He also had more than one reason why he wanted Tanya to savor their wild night—tomorrow he was abandoning her and the Edenian Resistance to fend for themselves. Or die. It didn’t matter to him, either way.

Gods knew the importance of sacrifice. And it was time he let his brethren go after their usefulness proved no longer efficient.

Rain grew weary of constantly eluding the Buluc and his militia. Along with watching over his fellow Edenians, the self-proclaimed Prince became aggravated by being responsible for so many lives. His plans to take the Outworld Throne for himself proved folly. Now the aquatic shinobi had to savor his energy to dedicate solely focusing on surviving. And he knew his chances to live another thousand years were slim if he continued leading his people in the never-ending game of Keep Away from the Emperor.

The Resistance proved unworthy kombatants, given how few remain after their lives were lost to the Osh-Tekk and his forces. And Tanya was as apathetic as ever. Rain knew his konsort was scheming, although he wasn’t certain of her plans. However, the amethyst assassin knew he’d have to eliminate her and separate himself from his fellow refugees before the Buluc and his minions eventually caught up to them. Whatever happened to his native Edenians after his defection was of no consequence to him. Kotal could do away with them all for all he cared. And Tanya would eventually get what she deserves. She’s the least trustworthy of their group and no one would be foolish enough to fall for her charms given her treacherous nature.

“ _Rain_ …” the political provocateur’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Again,” she breathily husked, grinding her hips into his lap until she felt him harden inside her again. “I want to feel you again, my Prince,” she murmured to him in Edenian.

Listening to Tanya’s submissive request in their native tongue expanded Rain’s ego. A supercilious smirk stretched his lips as he lay back on the pallet again. He fondled her heavy breasts and remarked, “You’ve finally learned how to surrender to a deity. Immaculate sex _will_ make you bend to a god.”

If Tanya intended to reply Rain wasn’t interested in listening to what she had to say. He pulled her body flush against his and gripped her derrière, his fingers sinking deep in the curves of her backside.

Before she could speak, the hydromancer lifted his hips, pushing hard and deep inside the topaz vixen until the only sounds escaping her lips was his name as she cried it out again for the umpteenth time that night.

* * *

They fucked three more times into the wee hours of the morning until, finally, the Royal Bastard was deep in a comfortable slumber.

For a moment Tanya lay against his chest, listening to the tender palpitations of his even heartbeat and soft breathing. His chest softly rose and fell with every inhale and exhale, indicating he wouldn’t awake for several hours, yet. Good. All was going according to plan.

Their legs were entangled and the demigod’s muscled arms held her securely to his chest. Tanya had to smirk at the thought of Rain’s possessiveness of her. If she was someone else this embrace would have been comforting and, dare she think it—romantic?—but she is a survivor. Not a woman who’s seeking affection in others. Innocuous bonds only destroyed people in the end. Kitana and Sareena can attest to this.

Using her dark magick, Tanya teleported out of Rain’s embrace and stood where the bonfire went out several hours ago.

Standing nude in the chilled air of the cave, the political provocateur felt the hydromancer’s thick, sticky cum seep from her orifice, sliding down her thighs like cooled syrup. It triggered a memory of their last time together.

“… _Wouldn’t you enjoy having your belly filled with the next heir to Argus’ family_?”

Cradling her very flat stomach, Tanya lifted her chin high in defiance, her obsidian irises focused intently on her konsort.

With a nonchalant countenance and an even voice, she cooly answered his question from that night.

“I wouldn’t.”

With that, she faced away from Rain and tiptoed to where her battle attire lay strewn on the ground when she stripped for him the night before. As quietly and carefully as she could, she dressed in the dark. She would’ve relied on her pyromancy to see, but she couldn’t risk Rain waking from his slumber and catching her in the act.

After zipping up her boots Tanya chanced a final glance at her partner. Rain remained still as a log as he continued to sleep. It would be daylight soon and she knew she had to leave quickly.

Without another word, the tonfa-wielder exited the cave and traveled away from the Edenian Resistance camp.

* * *

Deep in the Kuatan Forest far away from her native people Tanya whistled for a messenger hawk, extending her arm as the animal perched itself on it. She retrieved rolled parchment from her bosom and tied it to around the bird.

Lifting her arm again, the mocha-skinned beauty allowed the hawk to fly in the direction of Ko’atal’s Palace. On the parchment were the current whereabouts of the Edenian Resistance and Rain’s exact location.

She found another cave to reside in as the sun began to rise over the horizon, knowing Ko’atal and his forces will come for her soon enough.

“…as per our agreement since you gave accurate information on the whereabouts of Rain and the Edenian Resistance, I will grant you clemency. Your sentence is life in prison.” Kotal Kahn’s deep voice sounded in her ears.

Tanya’s wrists and ankles were shackled with magical ki-nullifying binds, preventing her from using her pyromancy and black magick. She was captured but far from defeated. This _situation_ was merely a stepping stone in her next plan for freedom.

“Before you’re escorted to your cell, is there anything you require, Tanya?”

At the mention of her name the delusive seductress lifted her head and locked eyes with Outworld’s Emperor. She was still donning her black and gold kombat attire and felt her now deceased konsort’s dried essence crusted against the crotch of her panties. The scent of him still lingered on her skin and, if she closed her eyes and concentrated hard enough, still could still feel him deep inside of her. There was only one thing she required before her impending imprisonment.

Her lips curved in a gentle smirk and the aerialist simply replied, “A bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to submit this fic for **Kinktober 2020** , but I procrastinated and _alas_! I didn’t meet the deadline. I hope you all enjoyed it. I wanted to publish this before November 17th because I wanted to keep my imagination of these two fresh without MK11’s influence. The NRS devs mentioned that Tanya will be featured in Mileena’s arcade ladder ending and Mileena and Rain will discuss Tanya in their intro dialogues. I don’t know what’s going to happen but I didn’t want to publish this after the 17th in case my fanfic contradicts events in MK11.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.
> 
>  **P**. **S**.: In one of Rain’s MK11 intro dialogues, he says “Shall we begin the party?” I was inspired to incorporate that quote in my fic because I felt that quote wasn’t very “Rain-y”. So the line ‘… _let the festivities begin_ ,’ was inspired by that quote. Just a lil’ fun fact for y’all. 😉


End file.
